


show me your love (give me more but it's not enough)

by HONEYS4P



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Mutual Pining, but too dumb to realise, they're both dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYS4P/pseuds/HONEYS4P
Summary: in which yeonjun comes home from a bad date and soobin curses himself for having a mouth that runs faster than his brain.orin which yeonjun and soobin are in love but don't realise it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 55





	show me your love (give me more but it's not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the one and only mirjam. happy birthday! i really hope you enjoyed your day and this one shot! i love you so so much.

When Choi Soobin first met Choi Yeonjun, he had known immediately that Yeonjun was a person he would protect for life. Keep in mind that Soobin injured Yeonjun at their first meeting, but his point still stands.

Wildly gesticulating when talking was not uncommon for Soobin, however punching people while ranting about a teacher to his friend Taehyun was.

“I cannot believe that Mrs. Kim wouldn’t give me the better grade! We all know I deserved it, especially since Kyungwon got a better grade than me and never did any of his work! I’m telling you, Taehyun, next time I see her I’ll-“ a sudden yelp interrupted Soobin’s rant.

Flinching from the unexpected contact to his hand, Soobin stopped in his tracks and to where the sound came from, eyes landing on a boy not much older than he was.

Lost in shock, Soobin was stirred out of his thoughts by Taehyun tapping him on the arm, hoping his friend would apologise to the boy rubbing his nose instead of just standing there.

“O-oh! Oh my God, I am so sorry. I was talking to a friend and flailing and hit you completely by accident! I am so, so sorry!”

The victim of Soobin’s long arms laughed at Soobin’s panic, already seeming to be out of pain and strangely finding the entire situation hilarious.

Taehyun looked at his taller friend confused, wondering why he wasn’t getting yelled at for not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Hey, calm down,” the stranger spoke, laugh providing a lilt to his voice, “no harm done other than disorienting me for a second.”

The tallest of the trio sighed in relief and smiled, happy that he hadn’t made the stranger mad. 

“My name’s Yeonjun, you?”

Who would’ve thought that such an incident could’ve brought Soobin to where he was now?

**

Sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, back resting against the couch and books and papers strewn in front of him, Soobin flinched when he heard Yeonjun’s room door slam shut.

“Sorry!” the older sighed, having been the younger’s roommate for two years and best friend for three years by now and knowing what set Soobin off.

“Don’t worry about it,” Soobin mumbled, eyes completely focused on his work. A sudden grumble of his stomach echoed around the small apartment, reminding the boy he had to eat.

“By the way, what are we having for- heyyy! Where are you going all dressed to the nines?”

Yeonjun blushed and looked down, eyes coming back up to look at his roommate.

“I have a date tonight!” and Soobin wished his stomach hadn’t felt queasy at the statement, Yeonjun’s face lighting up the way it did.

“O-oh… well, what’s his name?”

The older immediately started talking about his date, eyes lighting up like fireworks, only stopping when a notification from his phone rings aloud.

“Ah shit, I gotta go. I’ll be back late so don’t wait up.” Yeonjun put his phone into his front pocket and rushes out of the apartment, not waiting for a reply from his roommate. 

Soobin sighed and went back to his work, his stomach still feeling queasy.

Three more times does this happen until Soobin talks about his discomfort. Of course, he wished the circumstances of why he had to speak out were different.  
The front door slammed shut and Soobin saw only a glimpse of Yeonjun from his spot on the couch before he heard the bathroom door shut and lock.

**

“Yeonjun hyung! You okay?” the taller asked, worried something had happened.

“G-go away Soobin! I’m not in the mood!” the shorter replied, voice cracking at the beginning.

Soobin got up from the couch and knocked on the bathroom door, worry filling him.

“Hyung, you’re obviously not okay. Come out and let’s talk about it!” Soobin sighed when he was met with (an admittedly expected) silence, “We can cuddle on my bed and watch anything you like afterwards, yeah?”

The bathroom door opened a crack, Yeonjun’s head slowly poking out from behind it.

“Even- even ‘My Hero Academia’?”

“Yes, hyung. Even that.”

The duo moved to the younger’s bedroom, the younger laying down first. He opened his arms as a way to invite his friend into them. The older crawled into his arms, laying his head on Soobin’s chest as he felt his arms incase him.

“He-uh. He was cheating on me.”

Soobin’s eyes widened and he tightened his hold on his roommate.

“Well he’s an ass for cheating on you! Where do you even manage to meet these guys? I swear this is the third one who’s taken advantage of you already. You deserve better, hyung!”

Yeonjun laughed at his friend, looking up to his face.

“Yeah, like who?”

“Me.”

Time seemed to stop as both boys tried to adjust to what Soobin just said.

Truthfully, the boy himself had to adjust to his own statement, asking himself why he just said that.

His arms moved to cover his face, embarrassment manifesting with a blush on his face.

“W-what?” Yeonjun asked, eyes wide in shock, now sitting upright.

“I- I don’t know, hyung. Just- just ignore what I said and let’s forget this even happened.”

There was a long pause, tension filling the air, before Yeonjun decided to speak again.

“Do you mean that?”

“What?” 

“Did you mean what you just said?”

Soobin’s forehead creased, deep in thought, before he sighed and looked straight into Yeonjun’s eyes.

“Yes, I did. Look, hyung. I have liked you for God knows how long but I’ve never mentioned it because truthfully? I was terrified of what you were going to say. I was hoping that my feelings towards you were just going to pass but they never did. Instead they just got more intense. I’m sorry if I weirded you out by this I just-“

A hand on Soobin’s arm interrupted him, his mouth shutting when seeing the look on Yeonjun’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” the older suddenly asked, the younger immediately nodding.

Their lips meet softly and tenderly. There was no tongue or teeth, just lips against lips, uniting two souls into one.  
The two separated soon after, needing to catch their breaths. Soobin looked confused after the kiss, wanting an explanation.

“God, Soobin. You’re an idiot. The reason I’ve been going on these dates was because I was trying to get over you. I like you, too, you idiot.”

Soobin kissed him again.

“Go on a date with me,” Soobin said, smile taking over his face.

And who was Yeonjun to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> twt // sapphirekoo


End file.
